


Ocean Waves

by totallykawaii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, I actually like writing angst, M/M, Sad, Songfic, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Levi reaches the ocean with Armin, and he misses Eren.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is angst. I like writing it and you guys seem to enjoy it. Hope you like it!  
> Song: Wish You Were Here- Pink Floyd 
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

**OCEAN WAVES**

**~ ~ ~ ~**

 

 

 

 

> **"It is hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone if your heart still does."**

_So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?_

We've reached the ocean. He's not here to see it, though. I miss him and it hurts. I am humanity's strongest. I'm not supposed to hurt. And if I do, I do it quietly. Because I am king and I watch the world burn. But you were God and you watched me cry. 

_A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?_

You told me that you could see through my cool mask and I started. You smiled sadly and hugged me. You made me feel warm inside. I'm usually cold, inside and out. You whispered, " I am here." But you were dying. Dying slowly.

 _Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?_  
_Hot ashes for trees?_  
 _Hot air for a cool breeze?_

The ocean is cold and calm. It hides its anger. Just like you. And just like you, it's scary when it's angry. In the end, you just kiss me and say you won't leave. You did,  **Eren,** you did. 

 _Cold comfort for change?_  
_Did you exchange a walk-on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?_

_How I wish, how I wish you were here._

I'm afraid to fall in love again. You left a dent. Not a mark. A dent. Or am I just empty? 

 _We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,_  
_Running over the same old ground._  
_What have we found?_  
 _The same old fears._  
 _Wish you were here._

I still love you, brat. I just wish you were here. To see the greenish-blue, ocean waves. 

 


End file.
